Love the way You Lie
by Cookie-imouto
Summary: "I love you" "I don't believe you" "I do, I really do" "You said her name in your sleep" "It was just a dream" "Why didn't you dream about me" "I can't control them" *song-fic*


**Me: I've been wanting to do this for awhile now and I must say, I really like the ending to this one. You're probably wondering stuff like MUAAAA WHY AREN'T YOU WORKING ON THROUGHOUT THE YEARS! Well, the winner I chose still hasn't told me what she wants, I'm gonna wait a week and if she still doesn't reply I'm choosing a different winner. So I'm sorry.**

**Sakura: Um this is kinda depressing don't you think?**

**Me: Yeah, your point?**

**Sakura: I mean, I don't like being subject to this, as if I would put up with that type of crap**

**Me: I know you wouldn't but in this fic you're madly in love, confused, and you have low self-esteem plus he's abbusive and scares you. Itachi goes like crazy and before you read I'll tell you why, he's so in love with Sakura and the other woman so his mind is throbbing because he's losing them both (that isn't really acknowledged). Also, Itachi obviously has anger issues and his girl keeps trying to leave him. Maybe it was temporary insanity or maybe something more but something just snapped in his head and the insanity and anger mixed resulted in _that_.**

**Sakura: Dude, you're giving stuff away**

**Me: What? I just don't want them to be confused**

**Sakura: Oh just get on with it**

**Me: Right, don't own Naruto or any of the characters, nor do I own this song. I'm not sure if I can say I own the soryline, I took some stuff from the video and some from the song, the only thing that's really mine is the ending but anyways let's go on with it**

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn__  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
_  
I felt his arms wrapped around me, it felt…nice. He muttered something in his sleep, I strained to hear. "Mm Ino" he muttered. Tears welded up in my green eyes, I looked at his hand, it had her name and number on it. I growled and roughly pushed his arms off of me. He was a light sleeper so the rough action woke him up.

"Where are you going?" He asked coldly. I glared at him fiercely.

"Who's Ino?" I asked. He was silent, I knew it. I grabbed my bag and started packing my stuff. He just watched me.

_I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight  
High off of love, drunk from my hate,  
It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate  
And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me and I love it._he asked as I stormed off, bag in my arms._  
_

"Wait! Where you going?"

_"I'm leaving you" _I stated coldly. He grabbed my wrist, forcing me to drop my bag.

_"No you ain't." _he said and forced me into his arms. I struggled "LET ME GO!" I shrieked. He didn't he just forced me back into our bedroom and onto the bed. I spit in his face and smacked him. He glared at me with pure fury. I got up again and began walking away again. I found myself pushed up against the wall and punched the space next to my head. We just stared at each other for a long time.

"I love you," he said.

"I don't believe you," I replied.

"I do, I really do," he whispered.

"Who's Ino?" I asked.

"An associate from work, I have to call her about something and didn't have any paper so she wrote it on my hand," he answered, he was lying, I could tell, but I forced myself to believe.

"You said her name in your sleep," I stated.

"It was just a dream."

"Why didn't you dream about me?"

"I can't control them." I was silent; I didn't feel like arguing, so I pressed my lips against his. He moved his hands moved to grope my ass. I opened my mouth and we fought for dominance, he easily won, so I swapped out positions. I touched his face and he touched mine, I felt myself being guided back to the bedroom.

_Come back we're running right back.  
Here we go again  
It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great  
I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped  
Who's that dude? I don't even know his name_

I walked into my house, and into my bedroom, to find her making out with some random guy, she was already stripped to her bra and thong, only I should see her like that. Only I should see the rise and fall of her ample breasts, only I should see her wiggling beneath me, only I should hear her panting and moaning like that. I tore him of her and threw him onto the ground. She hopped to her feet and grabbed onto my arm. I didn't even care; I punched her off of me. I began punching the guy that tried to have sex with my girl. I wouldn't stop punching him, even when he was unconscious. I felt her trying to pull me off him. I looked up at her. I could see the bruise already forming on her face, her cheeks were tear stained. She pushed me out of the way and checked the guy's vital signs, that made me angry. I yanked her away from him and forced her down onto our bed.

_I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength_

"Who was he?" I asked after we were done and I had dumped the guy in some random alley.

"Why would it matter who I'm with?" she asked coldly. I glared at her.

"You are _mine _and no one else's, who was he?" I snapped.

"….his name was Kakashi," she admitted. I smirked in satisfaction and began kissing her once again._  
_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

He was gone again, I woke up in the middle of the night, and he wasn't even there. I felt tears in my eyes again. He just kept leaving; he wouldn't even stay after a day of sex. I changed into some of the silky pajamas he bought me and waited up in the living room, drinking cheap wine and crying. When he finally got back, it was still dark out but I was certain he could see my silhouette.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"It was a work emergency," he lied, I closed my eyes and refused to believe him this time.

"You're lying," I whimpered.

"Just go back to sleep, we'll talk about this in the morning," he said. I glared at him through the dark and returned to our room.

_You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe  
When you're with 'em  
You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah, them those chills you used to get 'em  
Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em  
You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them_

"YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME!" I screamed at him.

"Why would it matter to you, you're cheating on me you filthy little whore!" He yelled. Tears streamed down my face.

"At least I'm not lying about it like you are! Work emergency, GIVE ME A BREAK! How stupid are you, anybody could've thought up a better excuse than you!" I shrieked. He pushed me down, I returned to my feet and pulled his hair and scratched him while I was at it. He punched me and I fell to the ground, I sobbed and curled into a ball. But he hadn't had enough. He pinned me down and began hitting me more so I hit back. We rolled along the floor hitting each other.

_You push pull each other's hair, scratch claw hit 'em  
Throw 'em down pin 'em  
So lost in the moments when you're in them  
It's the rage that took over it controls you both  
So they say you're best to go your separate ways_

I was ashamed, I hurt her again, and again she was crying over my cruelty and stupidity.

"I'm sorry," I muttered. She didn't respond for a moment.

"I think it's time, for me to leave," she whispered sadly. I froze, no, I wouldn't let her leave, she was _mine_.

"I love you, please don't go," I pleaded.

"Do you? If you really loved me you wouldn't be going behind my back," she said coldly. I didn't bother to mention she cheated too.

"I'm sorry, just please don't leave me, I won't ever hurt you again."

"Ok."

_Guess if they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday  
Yesterday is over, it's a different day  
Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her  
Next time you show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again_

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed and slapped me, I'd cheated on her again. I hit her once again, she didn't cry this time, instead she kissed me. I pulled her to me and kissed her bruised flesh softly.

This time, when I woke up, she was not beside me. I heard the window opening; my girl was climbing out of it. I frowned, where did she think she was going.

_Now you get to watch her leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window pane_

I went through the window again, except he was waiting for me, with the most infuriated eyes I'd ever seen.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"I was having sex with your brother," I stated, I didn't bother lying, after all he cheated on me too. His eyes glowed red with fury, he was next to me in an instant, grabbing me by the wrists.

"If you _ever _so much as look as another man again, I will kill him," he growled. I gulped, I knew he wasn't lying. He threw me to the ground and got into our bed.

"Now go to bed, you need your rest," he said. I stood up and climbed into bed next to him. That night, I cried myself to sleep._  
_  
_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

"Oh god, FUCK ME!" I screamed as his lips pressed against my throat, I actually felt his smirk.

"Be patient, love," he growled and played with the hem of my panties. I let out a loud gasp and squirmed.

"P-please, touch me more," I moaned and he smirked.

"As you wish," His hands roamed over my body and pulled my panties down. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello?" he purred. I heard a very feminine voice saying very dirty things to him. He glanced at me, thinking I hadn't heard. "I'll call you back later." He hung up. I pushed him off me._  
_

_Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean  
And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is  
You're the same as me  
__But when it comes to love you're just as blinded_

"I can't believe you! BURN IN HELL YOU JERK!" she shrieked at me.

"It isn't what you think," I lied, it hurt to lie to her but if that was what it took for her to stay then I would do it. She slapped me, hard. Then she began to walk off, her sexy hips swaying as she stalked.

_"Baby, please come back, it wasn't you, baby it was me! Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems! Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano! All I know is I love you too much to walk away though!" _I yelled after her. She froze in her tracks and turned around; she had tears in those lovely green eyes.

"Why do you do this, why don't you love me enough to stop cheating?" she sobbed.

"I'm sorry, baby, please don't leave me!" I yelled. She ran into my arms and just cried.

_Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk_

I cheated again and this time my words weren't stopping her, she'd packed and called a cab. I ran outside.

"Please, Sakura, I'm begging don't go. I won't ever cheat again, it'll just be me and you, just don't leave me! It's all my fault!" I begged. She sighed, grabbed her bags, and came inside.

"Why should I trust you?" she asked.

_"Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk? I told you this is my fault. Look me in the eyeball. Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall" _I said. She looked at me skeptically._  
_

"_Next time? There won't be no next time, _if you want me to stay," she said. I nodded and just hugged her small form. _  
_

_I apologize even though I know its lies  
I'm tired of the games I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar_

I tried to leave again, and he was pissed, so mad he tied me to the bed and set the kitchen on fire, it was slowly spreading. He was kissing me, I was frantic.

"YOU'RE CRAZY! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" I yelled.

"We'll always be together, this way you can never leave and I can never cheat again," he said.

"STOP IT! NO, LET ME GO!" I yelled. He completely ignored me and resumed his kissing. I felt the heat of fire surround us. This had gone too far, he was insane. I pulled my bindings free and pushed him off me. I ran for the window, he grabbed my wrist.

"Where are you going?" he asked and yanked me back towards him. There was fire everywhere so I just coughed. He looked as though he was going to push me into the flames so instead I pushed him into the flames. I saw the flames engulf his skin.

"Why? I loved you, we could've been together," he cried.

"I love you too, Itachi, I'm sorry," I whispered and let tears fall as I ran to the window. I managed to get out and ran as far as I could until my knees gave out and I fell, bursting into tears.

_If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire  
I'm just gonna_

I cried into my hands until a blonde girl walked up to me.

"It's okay," she said, "it's over now, he can't hurt us anymore, he was crazy."

"Who are you?" I asked hoarsely.

"Me? I'm Ino, Yamanaka Ino."

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

_=^.^==^.^==^.^=_

**Me: Alrighty, explaining time, Ino, in this is not your average house-wrecking whore. She was actually in a similar position as Sakura. When Ino first met Itachi she had no idea he was already seeing someone and when she found out she was FURIOUS! He, in a similar way of persuading Sakura to stay, begged her to keep seeing him so she begrudgngly did because she'd already fallen in love, was confused, and had low-slef-esteem and she already knew Itachi was abusive and he scared her. Itachi obviously loved Sakura more judging by all of his actions. He really wanted to leave Ino but he loved her too, and he didn't want to leave her or Sakura so then he went haywire and all tha happened. Apparently Ino knew something was gonna happen for some reason and found Sakura, she also knew Itachi was dead. Maybe woman intuition maybe she saw what happened, who knows. But you should know Ino wasn't just some slut, she had some purpose too and I might write a sequel to show what happens with Ino and Sakura but I'm pretty satisfied with the ending as is.**

**Sakura: So you're finally done huh?**

**Me: Shut up, that's mean. I have a kinky lemon between you and Itachi and don't you dare think for one second that I won't post it up on fanfiction.**

**Sakura: You wouldn't dare**

**Me: Try me**

**Sakura:...Fine, I'm sorry**

**Me: That's what I thought. Anyways Ciao.**


End file.
